


warmth (away from home)

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, mention of jordie - Freeform, on purpose ooc kaz, ugh randomly inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inej isn't cold anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth (away from home)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the first book on the boat when Inej is recovering from her injury.

Inej looked out at the sea. Far, far in the distance, the cold, cruel waves clashed with the bright white unforgiving sky that could only be found this far north. Despite her reputation for being just as frigid as the waves, a shiver coursed down her back, making the wraith visibly convulse. She had gotten used to Ketterdam and the familiarity of the port city was nothing like this. Though there was one thing on the boat that definitely made her feel like she might not be so far from the gang infested trade center.

Kaz Brekker. Kaz. Brekker. Ketterdam held some bad memories for her, ones that could never be erased, but here she found herself near Dirtyhands, finding comfort in how he felt like the place she called home - though Ketterdam was only home out of necessity, not want. But still. Maybe it was the frigidity or the fact that they were trying to pull off the most difficult heist in history by trying to penetrate an impenetrable building.

Inej shivered again before pulling out her knives and fiddling with them. "Praying again?" she heard from beside her. "If your gods weren't already useless in Ketterdam, well they're definitely out of their territory now," Kaz said to her with a smirk. Inej glared at him.

"Do not say something you will regret. You may think we are out of reach here, but you're wrong. They're everywhere," Inej warned him, though she did not know why. Kaz had a fundamental disbelief in any notion of a higher power, yet Inej always found herself trying to protect him from the supernatural wrath he would eventually face.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Kaz asked. Inej did not know how to properly convey here sarcasm going something along the lines of "Captain Obvious," so she scoffed. This wasn't like Kaz, changing the subject to ask something so mundane. Normally he'd love arguing with her about the mystical forces of the universe.

"Are you alright, Kaz?" she asked, brows furrowed and worry etched into her forehead. Kaz nodded. No snarky remark. Not even a verbal reply. "Don't lie to me," Inej persisted.

"I came to visit you," he said, uncharacteristically hesitant. "When you were out and Nina was healing you, I came to see you. You were pale and broken. I thought-" He almost broke. "For awhile I thought you would leave me, wraith. Thought you might screw us over with this operation."

Inej sighed. "Of course. Who else will pull ridiculous stunts for you like climbing up shafts with a square foot crawlspace." Inej blew some hair out of her face, frustrated with Kaz, with the wind, with the biting cold.

"That's not what I meant," Kaz said immediately. "It's just... I can't care about people. I've lost everyone I've ever cared about." Kaz was fighting tears, something he hadn't had to do in years. "My mom, my dad, brother... I can't lose you, too." Kaz looked down, unable to meet Inej's eye.

Inej bit her lip. She understood now, and it felt good to understand, to be cared about. She moved closer to Kaz. Inej slipped her hand into his gloved one, something she had never dared to do before, and she felt warm despite the cutting waters and the icy wind.


End file.
